Escucha A Tu Corazón
by La AvIa
Summary: -Oneshot- Inu&Kag Que pasa cuando sientes que el adios se acerca. Declararias tus sentimientos al fin? o callarias para siempre? Solo escucha a tu corazón y sabras la respuesta.


Bueno pues aki ando dando lata con otro fic k ce me ocurrio anoche escuchando una cancion. Contiene un leve lemon pero eso creo k ya lo saben jejeje

bueno sin mas preambulo las dejo con la lectura disfruten lo he hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes

Cancion: Listen to your heart by DHT

**

* * *

**

Escucha a tu corazón

La leve brisa vespertina hacia ondear sus negros cabellos azabaches, sentada en un hermoso y verde prado. Aquel lugar que una tarde como esta había sido testigo de una promesa hecha por ella a decirle que permanecería a su lado hasta que todo terminara. Pues bien todo había terminado.

Calma eso era lo que se respiraba desde hacia poco en la aldea. Su travesía había terminado, el maldito de Naraku derrotado y la Shikon no Tama completada. Durante años temió este momento en donde finalmente les diría adiós a sus amigos y a su querido hanyou.

Hacia poco mas de una mes donde la batalla final termino. Una vez que la perla restaurada estuvo en sus manos se la dio a Inuyasha para que la ocupara como mejor le pareciera, pero que el aun no sabia en que usarla. Llevaba casi todo ese tiempo pasando todos los días a través del pozo, como si así pudiera evadir lo inevitable: su inminente despedida. Pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos tratando de grabase cada rasga para nunca olvidarlos. Aunque había una persona que le hacia su labor un tanto laboriosa.

Desde que llegaron de la ultima batalla, estaba distante casi no le hablaba y si le hablaba era para molestarla y gritarle. Se pregunto si acaso le había hecho algo para estuviera enfadado con ella, pero no recordaba. Bueno uno que otro Osuwari que a veces bien merecido se lo tenia, pero nada fuera de lo común. Eso la ponía triste, pronto se iría y el solo se empeñaba en hacerla sentir mal. No tenia caso seguir.

-Kagome chan!- Oyó decir una voz que le sonaba de lo mas familiar, su amiga Sango la llamaba.

-Sango chan! Que ocurre?-pregunto pensando que algún demonio había atacado la aldea.

-No, no es nada. Solo te estaba buscando-dijo sentándose a su lado sobre en césped- Que haces?-pregunto finalmente

-Nada, solo pensaba-contesto Kagome.

-En que, o en quien?-pregunto Sango con una risita

-Que cosas dices Sango chan- contesto Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente mente bien como saber lo que esas miraditas que le lanzas significan, amiga- respondió Sango- Se que lo amas y estoy segura de que el siente algo muy especial por ti-completo.

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza ante tales conjeturas. Seria cierto, podría un arrogante, gruñón, malhumorado hanyou sintiera algo mas que afecto por ella.

-NO eso seria un tontería- respondió negándose a creer en la posibilidad.

-Deberías lo que sientes por el- dijo Sango recordando que hacia poco ella se encontró en la misma situación pero con cierto monje libidinoso.

-Pero que tal si me rechaza o si me comienza a detestar por hacerlo o tal vez…-dijo Kagome

-Basta. No sacas nada poniéndose excusas- reafirmo Sango.

-No, no podría soportarlo- dijo Kagome al sentir sus ojos húmedos y una pequeñas gotas saladas rodaron por su rostro

-Nada pierdes al intentarlo-Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga para transmitirle su consuelo y apoyo.

-Escucha tu corazón-dijo luego de un rato.

Escuchar su corazón? Sonaba fácil, pero este era un caos de emociones. Cerró sus ojos y pensó, seria su última oportunidad antes de que tuviera que marcharse para siempre, quería liberarse sentirse plena y que su corazón quedara en paz, que mas daba, tal vez el no correspondía el sentimiento, pero por lo menos estaría feliz de que el supiera cuanto lo amaba.

-Gracias Sango chan- dijo correspondiendo a aquella muestra de cariño que su amiga le daba.

-No hay de que Kagome chan-contesto Sango a aquella joven que en estos años había llegado a querer como un hermana.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando esos matices rojizos y naranjas en el cielo que el ocaso del día provocaba.

El goshimbuko, el gran árbol sagrado que durante años se ha erguido poderosamente dentro del bosque, justo ahí una figura, en una de sus ramas, una figura rojo se hallaba sentada con su típica posición de piernas y brazos cruzados y con el seño levemente fruncido. Observaba aquel atardecer del que era testigo. Sereno y apacible todo lo que a el mas falta le hacia.

No soportaba a esa mujer, detestaba tenerla cerca, no soportaba su olor, su sonrisa, su forma de ser. La…la odiaba? Por que todo esto tenía que ser tan confuso. Ha! Para que se hacia el tonto no la odiaba, ni siquiera la detestaba en lo mas mínimo. Es mas no soportaría la idea de tenerla lejos por mucho tiempo, por eso solo le daba tres días para ir y venir de su casa, no soportaba tenerla lejos.

Y ahora que todo parecía indicar que ella estaba a punto de salir de su vida para siempre le partía el alma. Es mas por su cabeza cruzo la idea de romper de nuevo la tonta perla de shikon para que se quedara mas tiempo con ellos pero la desecho de igual forma. Que demonios le ocurría, entupidos sentimientos, pensó. Soltó un profundo suspiro, como era que esa chiquilla fuera capaz de ocasionarle tantas cosas. Por eso ahora mantenía su distancia, para acostumbrarse a que ella ya no estaría, pero mas que nada para que su corazón ya no sufriera, ya no soportaría perder a alguien más.

Unas tenues pisadas fueron captadas por sus orejas que se movieron sobre su cabeza, y un olor a madera embargo sus fosas. Sabia quien era pero decidió solo ignorarlo.

-Inuyasha, se que estas ahí-dijo el monje mirando hacia arriba.

-Keh! Que quieres monje-respondió golpeadamente.

-Baja un momento, tengo algo que decirte-dijo el monje

-No molestes-dijo gruñendo.

Es sobre Kagome sama- contesto sabiendo que con esto el hanyou de dignaría a hablar con el.

-Que le ocurrió a Kagome! Contesta monje.- dijo bajando de aquella rama y con su corazón a todo lo que daba.

-Tranquilo muchacho, te dije que era sobre ella. Pero no que fuera algo malo.-contesto el monje.

Esto hizo que Inuyasha recuperara su ritmo normal y se sentó en el pasto soltando un nuevo "keh"

-Sabes Inuyasha, te he observado últimamente –dijo sentándose cerca de el- te has comportado extraño.

-Que tonterías dices-dijo Inuyash haciéndose el des entendido

-No me engañas, ya no tratas a Kagome sama como antes, eres distante y hasta frió con ella.-dijo Miroku.

-Y que si lo he sido- dijo finalmente Inuyasha.

-Si que eres tonto amigo, que acaso no ves que le haces mucho daño-dijo Miroku.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto el hanyou

-Creo que esta un poco ciego, se nota a kilómetros que ella siente algo muy, muy especial por ti y tu en lugar de corresponderle la alejas-dijo el monje.

El rostro de Inuyasha se torno serio

-Es solo que,-dijo un poco dudoso- no quiero que duela cuando ella se vaya.

Que! Sus oídos tenían algo malo o su amigo se estaba quitando esa coraza donde guardaba sus sentimientos, se vio tentado a hacerle una broma pero pensó que este no era el mejor momento, lo haría luego.

-A si que es eso-dijo Mirku poniéndose serio- y no has pensado en decirle como te sientes tal vez decida quedarse mas tiempo.-dijo

-No lo se...Yo...Solo...-pero si que era difícil este asunto pendo Inuyasha.

-Sabes, se que es complicado hablarle claro a las personas sobre ese aspecto. Pero créeme todo tu ser se libera.-dijo recordando sus emociones cuando hace poco el le había hablado claro a su hermosa exterminadora.

-Escucha a tu corazón.-finalizo.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos. Decirle, pero decirle que? Que le agradaba su presencia, su voz, que su sonrisa lo embobaba que se moría si la tenia lejos. Por favor aceptémoslo, el antes pensó que este sentimiento ya lo había tocado antes pero no igual ahora era mas intenso mas… real. Amaba a esa chiquilla.

-Gracias Miroku.- dijo sin más.

-No hay de que amigo-respondió

Ambos continuaron observando aquel espectáculo natural tan maravilloso como lo era un atardecer en la época antigua.

El manto nocturno había llegado, cubriendo por completo toda la aldea. El grupo de hallaba reunido dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, recordando alguna aventura ocurrida en los últimos años. Kagome cayó en cuenta la hora que era tomo su mochila y comenzó a despedirse.

-Bueno muchacho, creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde-dijo Kagome al dirigirse ala entrada

-Adiós Kagome chan-dijo Sango

-Hasta luego Kagome sama-dijo Miroku

-Hasta mañana muchachos- contesto ella.

-Espera te acompaño-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña con la muchacha

-Crees que funciono nuestro plan, Miroku?- pregunto Sango en un susurro

-No lo se mi querida Sanguito, pero espero que si- dijo tomándole la mano- se merecen ser felices.

Dos figuras avanzaban a paso lento adentrándose en el bosque. Inuyasha llevaba la mochila de un hombro y ella solo caminaba asu lado. Ninguno había hecho ningún comentario desde que salieron de la cabaña. Ambos libraban una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos que sin darse cuenta ya estaban en le pozo devora huesos.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo al fin Kagome

-Ha? Si – respondió Inuyasha distraídamente.

-Inuyasha , sabes – se animo a decir Kagome- recuerdas esa vez cuando te prometí que iba a estar contigo siempre?

-Si-dijo Inuyasha

-Pues quiero decirte que estos años han sido los mejores de toda mi vida y nunca los cambiaria por nada. Cada día me preguntaba que pasaría mañana, pero me sentía tranquila de saber que tú estabas ahí, conmigo.-relato Kagome sintiendo ganas de llorar.

-Kagome…yo-dijo. Inuyasha

-No espérame déjame terminar. Sabia que siempre estarías conmigo, pero ahora yo no…el punto es que quisiera decirte algo-sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer libre mente por su rostro.

Sus corazones latían como caballos desbocados sin darse cuenta la distancia entre los dos fue nula. Kagome poso sus manos sobre los hombros de joven acercándolo un poco y poniéndose de puntillas para acercarlo.

Un suave beso se hizo presente ambos movían sus labios llevando el ritmo. No era profundo ni apasionado solo era un leve movimiento de sus labios como la caricia de un pétalo simplemente perfecto.

Después de unos instantes se separaron ambos sonrojados por tal acción. Kagome sintió que la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas, tal vez este era el adiós definitivo. Se acerco al borne del pozo y miro a Inuyasha que aun estaba sumergido en esas emociones que había experimentado.

-Inuyasha, te amo. Se que no puedes corresponderme pero solo quería que lo supieras. Adiós.-dijo finalmente al lanzarse al interior del oscuro pozo.

-Kagome espera yo…-dijo Inuyash al vació del pozo sabiendo que la joven ya estaba en su hogar- también te amo.-susurro recargándose de espaldas ala orilla del pozo.

Oscuridad y nada mas eso fue lo que encontró al llegar a su hogar, era extraño a esta hora su familia estaría terminando de cenar le extraño entro por la puerta de la cocina encendió la luz y se percató de una nota en la mesa con la caligrafía de su madre.

_Hija_

_Tu tía Oyuki esta enferma si que decidimos ir de visita. Volvemos en 3 o 4 días. Hay comida en el refrigerador._

_Te quieren _

_El abuelo, Souta y mamá_

Por una parte sintió alivio no tenia ganas de escuchar las preguntas de su hermano o de su madre sobre lo que le pasaba. Apago la luz y camino pesadamente asu habitación. Estaba cansada física y emocionalmente quería dormir para olvidar aun que fuera unas horas. Entro aun con la luz apagada y se estremeció al sentir un aire frió que se metía por la ventana. Raro ella nunca dejaba abierta esa ventana, de hecho el único que la abría era…

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.- dijo una voz proveniente de un extremo de la habitación.

Kagome casi muere del susto pero se tranquilizo al reconocer a ese personaje.

-Eres un bruto! Como se te ocurre asustarme asi!- grito enfadada Kagome

Inuyasha se puso de pie y avanzo hasta ella. Ese par de luceros dorados radiante se posaron en las lagunas chocolateadas. Se quedaron quietos mirándose.

-Se te olvidaron dos cosas- dijo Inuyasha

-Ha.. si que…cosas-pregunto embobada.

-Tu mochila y esto.-respondió Inuyasha inclinándose a ella para de nuevo degustar de esos labios que lo volvían loco.

La joven empezó a caer en cuenta lo que ocurría. Llevo sus manos hasta el pecho del hanyou como para tratando de alejarlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Inuyasha comenzó a hacer presión con su lengua sobre sus dientes tratando de entrara en su boca y ella sin chistar acepto la invitación. "esto no esta bien" le decía la vocecilla en su cabeza pero otra decía "al diablo todo" y tomo mas fuerza cuando el poso sus manos en sus caderas acercándola mas. Luego de un rato las necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

-Yo también te amo, Kagome.-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Una sonrisa se formo en los rostros de ambos y decidieron continuar en donde se habían quedado. Continuaron con esos apasionados besos que ya no solo se limitaban a sus bocas, sino que también habían empezado a recorres sus mejillas, el lóbulo de la oreja y bajando pasando su lengua por su cuello, arrancando uno que otro suspiro por parte de la muchacha que llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello del joven pegándolo mas a ella.

La acerco a el un poco mas. Kagome se sonrojo al sentir algo duro que se presionaba en su cadera y si no mal recordaba sus clases de anatomía de la escuela, ya se imaginaba lo que era. Esta vez se dejaría llevar, que mas daba. Ambos eran lo suficientemente grandes para entender el riesgo que esto podría traer, pero si sucedía, tendría una replica del hombre que mas había amado en toda su vida y no se sentiría culpable ambos se querían y era lo que importaba.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_se que hay algo en tu sonrisa_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea**_

_consigo verlo en tus ojos, yeah_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_Has construido el amor, pro ese amor se deshace_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

_pequeñas partes del cielo se vuelven oscuras_

Su aroma lo embriagaba cada centímetro de su tersa piel era como un droga para el. No era experto en el tema, pero sus instintos básicos le decían hacia donde iría a parar todo eso y conocía el posible resultado y si así fuera, el estaría con Kagome nunca los abandonaría. No los haría pasar por el sufrimiento que su madre y el vivieron. Comenzaron a caminar torpemente hacia la cama y se tumbaron, el sobre de ella cuidando no aplastarla por completo.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_Escucha a tu Corazón donde esta llamando por ti_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_Escucha a tu Corazón no hay nada mas que puedas hacer_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_No se adonde vas y no se por que_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de que le digas adiós._

Se separaron un poco con las mejillas sonrosadas, tanto beso y caricia como que le rapa les empezaba a estorbar. Inuyasha se incorporo y se quito el haori y el gi de un golpe tumbándose sobre ella otra vez. Kagome recorrió tímidamente la fornida espalda del muchacho provocando unos leves suspiros de su parte. Inuyasha recorrió los costados de la chica y tomo la blusa que llevaba para sacársela por completo, luego le levanto un poco las caderas para hacer lo mismo con la falda que traía dejándola solo con ropa interior

Regreso a besar su cuello bajando por su esternon y topándose con el inicio de sus pechos y con esa estorbosa prenda que no le permitía continuar, rápidamente se deshizo de ella tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Kagome se éxito mucho mas al saberse expuesta de esta forma, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al sentir unos suaves labios que se apoderaban de sus pechos u una mano estimulaba el otro, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer.

Inuyasha pensó "música para mis oídos" y supo que iba por buen camino continuo un rato más, hasta que su erección comenzó a incomodarle. Llevo sus manos hasta donde se hallaba la última prenda de la chica para retirarla por completo. El también se incorporo despojándose de su hakama y tirándolo donde estaba el resto de la ropa.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos tratarde ver mas allá. El busco en su mirada la respuesta para seguir con el siguiente paso. Ella acaricio su rostro le sonrió y lo beso suavemente y esto para Inuyasha significo un si, con sus manos separo las piernas de Kagome y se acomodo en medio. Tanteo la entrada femenina verificando que estuviera lista alo que ella respondió arqueando su espalda, tomo su miembro y coloco la punta en la entrada de ella escucho un gemido y ella se abrazo rápidamente de el.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea**_

_Los preciosos momentos están perdidos en la marea_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_Han sido barridos y nada es lo que parece._

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_El sentimiento de pertenencia a tus sueños_

Suavemente comenzó a entra en ella sentía como Kagome se estremecía en el trayecto hasta toparse con la pequeña muestra de pureza de la muchacha.

-Esto te dolerá un poco-sentencio Inuyasha con un tono de voz ahogado y grave

-Lo se, hazlo- dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos

De una sola estocada se llevo su virginidad, Kagome dio un sonoro grito de dolor ante aquel acto.

-Perdóname, de ahora en adelante nunca te haré daño, te lo juro Kagome- dijo le besándola y tratando de quedarse quieto para no lastimarla mas.

Lentamente dieron paso a un vaivén embriagante que contempla a 2 dos personas en el acto de amor más sublime y tan antiguo como la misma humanidad.

Los jadeos por parte de ambos aumentaron considerablemente, gracias a Kami que su familia ano estaba en casa. Sentía una sensación en su vientre que iba a explotar, las embestidas de Inuyasha se hacían mas profundas y mas fuertes. Enredo sus piernas en las caderas de hanyou y descubrió cuan satisfactorio resultaba, jalaba sus cabellos mordía sus hombros, enterraba sus uñas en la fuerte espalda de joven esto era el cielo. Lograba de vez en vez decir su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos, lo que provocaba que el se excitara de sobremanera.

Para Inuyasha no era muy distinto sentía que estaba a punto de explotar pareo aguanto un poco mas, no quería estar solo, a partir de ahora sus vidas estaban unidas. De ahora en adelante jamás iban a estar solos y menos si dentro de algunos meses de daba la noticia de que un pequeño cachorro venia en camino eso completaría su felicidad. Juntos por siempre y para siempre. Sintió como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de su niña y supo que estaban cerca, continuo con el movimiento hasta que ya no pudo mas y se descargo completamente en el interior de Kagome.

La joven sintio una serie de descargas recorrer su cuerpo y luego todo fue negro, sintio la sensación de algo caliente que entraba en ella sabiendo bien de que se trataba la esencia de su amado Inuyasha que ahora era resguardado por su vientre. El chico se tumbo a su lado y la atrajo hasta si con un calido abrazo.

_**And there are voices that want to be heard**_

_Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words**_

_Mucho que decir pero no puedes encontrar las palabras._

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_La esencia de la magia, lo hermoso que ha sido_

_**When love was wilder than the wind.**_

_Cuando el amor era mas salvaje que el viento_

Poco a poco las respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Todo era calma en viento entraba por la ventana abierta tiempo atrás. El hanyou se levanto un poco para tomar una manta y cubrirse. Ambos se encontraban abrazados ella sobre su pecho pensando como seria de ahora en adelante.

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio

-Dime-respondió ella levantando un poco su rostro para verlo ala cara.

-Ya no te iras, verdad?- pregunto rogando por que ella dijera no.

-Nunca, no podría- respondió

-Gracias- dijo el besando su frente – Te amo Kagome

-Y yo a ti Inuyasha. Respondió ella cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer en un suave sopor al que Inuyasha se le unió instantes después

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_Escucha a tu Corazón donde esta llamando por ti_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_Escucha a tu Corazón no hay nada mas que puedas hacer_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_No se adonde vas y no se por que_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de que le digas adiós_

Ya habría tiempo de hablar mañana, tal vez hasta de tener otro encuentro como este, de reír de llorar pero lo mejor es que tendrían tiempo para estar juntos que tanto tiempo les había costado. Pero que finalmente lograron con éxito gracias a esas vocecillas ya sea internas o externas esas que son como ecos clamando un poco de atención, clamando que escuches a tu corazón.

**Fin!**

* * *

Bueno este fue mi fic ojala y le haya gustado esta medio simplon per no se ami me gusto muchisimo. bueno espero verlas pronto en algun otro k haga . gracias a todas aquellas que me han apoyado en mis otros trabajos ya saben de eso vivimos de los aplausos del publico y ojala esta vez tambien me dejen un Review para saber su opinion

see U next time!!

La AvIa- san


End file.
